


Nail Polish.

by PhilautiaBabey (colourblind)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 4x17 fix it, Fix-It, a lot of nail polish, betty and jb friendship, jb swears in this lol, jughead's not even in it, not really - Freeform, rd writers give me a betty/jb friendship please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourblind/pseuds/PhilautiaBabey
Summary: “If you ever want to paint your nails again,” JB remembers Betty saying, “I keep this box underneath the sink in the bathroom. Take it whenever you wanna. And I’m always happy to listen if you ever need to vent."~~~Betty's made a mistake. JB's willing to listen. A 4x17 fixit.OR a Betty/JB friendship that the show won't give me.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jellybean Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Nail Polish.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any american readers. colour is spelt with a u.
> 
> unbeta'd. written at 3am. please critique.

Jellybean Jones was sick of the girls in her grade.

She hastily typed a response and angrily tossed her phone vaguely towards the end of her bed. She didn’t want to break it - there was already a thin crack through the middle of the screen - but she felt as though the argument had called for an angry toss.

JB was screaming into her pillow when her phone buzzed to her side. She slid off the bed, pillow in arms, and sat on the carpeted floor of her room, reluctantly reaching overhead to grab it . She barely skimmed the message, fully turning her phone off, deciding to ignore the cruel message she just received.

It didn’t help though, and no matter how much she tried to fight it, JB started to cry. More than cry, really; it was an angry sobbing, a cry for help, some righteous anger at the world and her bitchy classmates.

Jellybean barely noticed her brother’s girlfriend lingering at her door, and only looked up as Betty opened the half closed door with a big pink box in her arms. She sat across from JB on the floor, and hesitantly opened up the box.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to talk about it or not, or if you’d even be interested,” Betty said, pulling out a packet of tissues from her jacket, “but whenever I was upset, my sister Polly and I would paint our nails and just, talk about whatever was making me sad. Did you wanna try that?”

JB took a tissue from betty’s hand, wiped her nose, and nodded her head, taking a deep breath in. “It’s, it’s just some bitches in my grade.” JB stuttered as Betty pulled out some of the nail polish bottles, barely flinching at the 12-year-old’s crude language. “I feel so stupid for being mad at them, but they’re just being, being so unnecessarily rude to me.”

“Oh trust me, I know what that’s like,” Betty laughed. “So what colour?”

Jellybean had picked a deep purple and Betty had helped her write " _F_ _uck Off_ " in a in silver on her fingernails. The two of them spent the rest of the evening complaining about rude bullies, eating ice cream, listening to Pink Floyd and painting their nails together.

“If you ever want to paint your nails again,” JB remembers Betty saying, “I keep this box underneath the sink in the bathroom. Take it whenever you wanna. And I’m always happy to listen if you ever need to vent; about bitches in your class or otherwise.”

* * *

She wouldn’t say that they were close, but after that night, JB and Betty had a sort of unspoken friendship. Keeping an eye out for one another - especially during Jughead’s supposed death.

And Jellybean kept that night in mind as she walked past Betty’s bedroom and heard quiet sobbing; and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

She walked into her brother’s girlfriend’s shared bedroom, big, notably heavy, pink box in her arms, to find Betty Cooper crying on the floor underneath the window which faced Archie’s room.

“I’m not sure if you want to talk about it or not,” JB said, recalling Betty’s words from a few weeks ago. “But when I was upset, my brother’s girlfriend Betty and I painted our nails together.” She sat on the floor across from Betty, and opened the box. “So what colour?”

JB didn’t know what to think when Betty shuffled forward and wrapped her arms around her in an awkward hug, but she gently rubbed the older girl’s back as she cried.

“Thank you, JB,” Betty whispered, voice snuffly from crying, still holding Jellybean close. “I’m so sorry.” She added as she pulled away, and JB carefully studied Betty’s guilt ridden face.

“Sorry for what?”

“I’ve made a huge mistake.’ Betty sniffled, avoiding JB’s eyes. “And I don’t know if Jughead will ever forgive me.”

* * *

Jellybean listened intently as Betty hesitantly told her story, painting a pale pink colour onto Betty’s fingernails. 

An impulse kiss, a boy from ages past, a crush she didn't want anymore.

Once she finished talking, JB could tell that her face was showing her thoughts based on betty’s expression.

“I’m not… mad at you,” Jellybean whispered after a moment. “I mean, it’s not really me who would be angry about it.”

Betty nodded, and JB hesitantly continued, taking a deep breath in. “And, I don’t really know if I can even talk about these things, because fuck, I’ve never been in a relationship. But, I know my brother, and I know he’ll be hurt about it.”

Betty began to cry again, pulling her hand away as JB closed the nail polish.

“But… that’s not the point.” The younger girl sighed, handing Betty another tissue. “You love him, right? And, you feel bad about what you did, right?”

Betty nodded, sniffing in. “Then that’s what’s important, yeah? I mean, I’ve had crushes and shit before, and I’ve seen a lot of crappy teen romance movies, and if you still love my brother - if you still love _your boyfriend_ \- then it’s worth a shot, right? Apologise, and give the beanie wearing idiot some time, and remember that you love him. You had a crush on Archie for most your life, and what you did was an in the moment accident, but you love Jughead. And I think that’s the important thing.”

Betty nodded, her tears coming to a stop, and she leaned against the wall tiredly. “Thats… that’s really mature of you, JB.” Betty said quietly. “You’re right. It’s your brother, for fuck’s sake.”

JB laughed in response, and Betty paused a moment, looking at her pink nails, mulling over an idea in her head.

“I think I should have gone with the blue." Betty decided. "I like pink, but... blue’s my colour.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry it's so short, this is one of my first fics.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> tell me your thoughts about 4x17! i crave social contact.


End file.
